


[アイナナ | トウみな] Doctor in Pantihose

by Neeruja



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24540124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neeruja/pseuds/Neeruja
Summary: #狗巳 #短篇粉紅醫生們
Relationships: Inumaru Touma/Natsume Minami
Kudos: 1





	[アイナナ | トウみな] Doctor in Pantihose

纖白的手指扯上那總是落下一邊的袖子，明明想表示抗議卻更似撒嬌的力道，讓透真大力一脫，將身上的白袍甩到一旁後，繼續環住眼前人的細腰，用著比對待病人還要輕柔的方式，細細吻著他的同事、也是他們醫院最優秀的心臟內科醫師，更是他的戀人——棗巳波。

「ミナ抱歉、我⋯⋯」

退開的唇舌想解釋，胯部卻向前貼地更緊，只是把握休息時間溫存的吻，在巳波領著透真倒在辦公桌上時已然變調。  
隔著長褲，兩人隨著親吻愈轉深入而燥熱起來的身體，牽動著慾望鼓漲，互相挺在褲裡的性器，即使已經難耐的磨蹭彼此，透真卻遲遲沒有動手去做下一步。

  
「為什麼不⋯⋯？明明已經⋯⋯」

「這裡是你的辦公室，我還是覺得不太好⋯⋯」

「我還以為狗丸さん會喜歡? 刺激的職場sex什麼的⋯⋯」

「唉、你從哪裡覺得我會喜歡啊？」

無奈卻又覺得可愛的在戀人額前親了一口，透真終究還是退開，甚至彎下去撿那件可憐的白袍，欲蓋彌彰的擋了擋聳起的下半身，模樣倒是有點好笑。

  
「我從狗丸さん每天炙熱的、盯著我看的視線裡，推測出來的，難道不是？」

坐起身的巳波瞄了眼還在困擾於勃起狀態的透真，刻意將兩腳鞋子一脫，往透真方向踢去，在透真只來得及撿回左腳時，又動手解起自己的皮帶來。

  
「狗丸さん就待在那裡好好看著吧，用平常那樣熱情的眼神的話，我很快就可以⋯⋯」

巳波再自然不過地抬腳、曲膝，脫去長褲的束縛時，透真以為會看見幾個夜晚裡，那雙他摸索過、細吻過，也讓它們勾著自己不放的白皙長腿，但是映入眼裡的，卻是細滑且透膚的黑。

  
巳波在西裝褲底下，完完整整地穿著一雙黑色絲襪。

  
腳背好看地弓起，向上可見腿部曲線也正柔和地伸展著，直至盡頭的大部分卻被襯衫下擺遮擋住，只能以覆在其上的一隻手掌，揭示巳波其實也快要無法忍耐的狀態。

不過很快地，有另一隻手的主人來接替他的工作，這讓巳波稍有餘力的，繼續去撬開戀人總是矜持的嘴。

  
「我沒有說錯吧，喜歡？」

「⋯⋯」

再度被壓倒在桌面的巳波，接連落下的親吻卻也止不住他甜蜜的笑，在透真接著脫他的衣服時，倒是想起了什麼，趁著透真專心於他的前胸，很快將某個物品掛在了透真耳上。

「？」

透真看著巳波不惜喊暫停也要塞進他手裡的東西，很快他藉由形體看出那是一副聽診器，隨後巳波伸手，連同透真手拿一端的姿勢，輕輕地按在自身的左邊胸膛。

  
「聽見了嗎？」

喜歡。

fin


End file.
